yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
- Wii U = }} |caption = The box art for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. |developer = Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco |publisher = Nintendo |released = Nintendo 3DS Japan: September 13, 2014 USA / Canada / Europe: October 3, 2014 Australia: October 4, 2014 Wii U USA / Canada: November 21, 2014 Europe: November 28, 2014 Australia: November 29, 2014 Japan: December 6, 2014 |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer (2-8) |platform = Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |media = Nintendo 3DS Cartridge Wii U Optical Disc}} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U are officially considered the fourth and fifth installments of the Super Smash Bros. series. It was preceded from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is the first handheld game in the series. Characters Confirmed Fighters *Bowserhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/bowser.html *''Bowser Jr.'' *Captain Falcon *Charizardhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/lizardon.html *''Dark Pit'' *Diddy Konghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/diddy_kong.html *Donkey Konghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/donkey_kong.html *'Dr. Mario' *''Duck Hunt Dog'' *'Falco' *Foxhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/fox.html *'Ganondorf' *''Greninja''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/gekkouga.html *Ikehttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/ike.html *'Jigglypuff' *King Dededehttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/dedede.html *Kirbyhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/kirby.html *Linkhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/link.html *''Little Mac''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/little_mac.html *Lucariohttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/lucario.html *''Lucina'' *Luigihttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/luigi.html *Mariohttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/mario.html *Marthhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/marth.html *''Mega Man''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/mega_man.html *Meta Knight *''Mii Fighters'' **''Mii Brawlers'' **''Mii Gunners'' **''Mii Swordfighters'' *'Mr. Game & Watch' *'Ness' *''Pac-Man'' *''Palutena'' *Peachhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/peach.html *Pikachuhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pikachu.html *Pikmin and Olimarhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pikmin.html *Pithttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/pit.html *'R.O.B' *''Robin'' *''Rosalina and Luma''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/rosetta.html *Samushttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/samus.html *Sheikhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/sheik.html *''Shulk'' *Sonic the Hedgehoghttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/sonic.html *Toon Linkhttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/toom_link.html *''Villager''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/villager.html *'Wario ' *''Wii Fit Trainer''http://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/wii_fit_trainer.html *Yoshihttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/yoshi.html *Zeldahttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/zelda.html *Zero Suit Samushttp://www.smashbros.com/us/characters/zerosuit_samus.html Note: Bold denotes unlockable characters and italics denotes newcomers. New Balance Changes *According to Nintendo Direct of 4-8-2014: **Samus and Zelda can not longer change characters. **Kirby and Pit's Final Smashes have been changed. **Kirby's side special can now be charged and Kirby could move, like King Dedede's Jet Hammer (it was also a beta element in Brawl). **Villager's Final Smash includes building a house. **Mega Man's Final Smash includes the other incarnations of Mega Man. **Rosalina's Final Smash includes a Power Star. **Olimar can only have 3 Pikmin and has a new Up Special. **There are now customized special moves. **Yoshi now stands upright, like Bowser. **Yoshi's back aerial now has a finishing move. **Charizard, Sheik, and Zero Suit Samus are now stand-alone characters. **Lucario and Charizard can now Mega Evolve. **Yoshi's Egg Toss now has a rainbow stream. **Lucario's Aura have been buffed. **King Dedede only throws Gordos now. Gallery Artwork Characters Veteran Fighters Pit for SSB4.png|Pit's artwork. Bowser for SSB4.png|Bowser's artwork. Pikachu for SSB4.png|Pikachu's artwork. Fox for SSB4.png|Fox's artwork. Kirby for SSB4.png|Kirby's artwork. Samus for SSB4.png|Samus's artwork. Link for SSB4.png|Link's artwork. Donkey Kong for SSB4.png|Donkey Kong's artwork. Mario for SSB4.png|Mario's artwork. Pikmin an Olimar for SSB4.png|Pikmin and Olimar's artwork. Luigi for SSB4.png|Luigi's artwork. Peach for SSB4.png|Peach's artwork. Toon Link for SSB4.png|Toon Link's artwork. Sonic SSB4.png|Sonic's artwork. Marth for SSB4.png|Marth's artwork. Zelda for SSB4.png|Zelda's artwork. King Dedede for SSB4.png|King Dedede's artwork. Lucario for SSB4.png|Lucario's artwork. Diddy Kong for SSB4.png|Diddy Kong's artwork. Zero Suit Samus for SSB4.png|Zero Suit Samus's artwork. Sheik for SSB4.png|Sheik's artwork. Yoshi for SSB4.png|Yoshi's artwork. Charizard for SSB4.png|Charizard's artwork. Ike for SSB4.png|Ike's artwork. 250px-Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png|Captain Falcon's artwork 250px-Meta_Knight_SSB4.png|Meta Knight's artwork 300px-Dr.Mario SSB4.png|Dr. Mario's artwork. 250px-Falco SSB4 Art.png|Falco's artwork. 300px-GanondorfSSB4Render.png|Ganondorf's artwork. 250px-Jigglypuff_SSB4.png|Jigglypuff's artwork. 250px-Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSB4_Render.png|Mr. Game & Watch's artwork. 250px-Ness_SSB4_Render.png|Ness's artwork. 300px-Rob_SSB4_Render.png|R.O.B.'s artwork. 250px-Wario_SSB4_Render.png|Wario's artwork. Newcomers Wii Fit Trainer for SSB4.png|Wii Fit Trainer's artwork. Mega Man for SSB4.png|Mega Man's artwork. Villager for SSB4.png|Villager's artwork. Rosalina for SSB4.png|Rosalina and Luma's artwork. Little Mac for SSB4.png|Little Mac's artwork. Greninja for SSB4.png|Greninja's artwork. 250px-Mii_Fighter_SSB4.png|The Mii Fighters' artworks 250px-Palutena_SSB4.png|Palutena's artwork 250px-Pac-Man_SSB4.png|Pac-Man's artwork 250px-Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina's artwork 250px-Robin_SSB4.png|Robin's male and female artwork 250px-Shulk_SSB4.png|Shulk's artwork 300px-BowserJrSSB4Render.png|Bowser Jr.'s artwork. 300px-Dark_Pit_SSB4_Render.png|Dark Pit's artwork. 250px-Duck_Hunt_SSB4_Render.png|Duck Hunt's artwork. Wallpaper illust-2.jpg|Villager's artwork from the official website illust-3.jpg|Mega Man's artwork from the official website illust-4.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer's artwork from the official website illust-1.jpg|Rosalina & Luma's artwork from the official website Illust.jpg|Little Mac's artwork from the official website illust.5.jpg|Greninja's artwork from the official website 339px-Palutena_Poster.jpg|Palutena's artwork from the official website 340px-Pac-Man_Poster.jpg|Pac-Man's artwork from the official website 347px-Robin_and_Lucina_Poster.jpg|Robin and Lucina's artwork from the official website 339px-Shulk_Poster.jpg|Shulk's artwork from the official website Videos Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013|Nintendo Direct. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer|1st trailer that confirmed Villager Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle!|Trailer confirming Mega Man. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle!|Trailer confirming Wii Fit Trainer. Super Smash Bros. - Sonic Joins the Battle! (Nintendo 3DS Wii U)|Trailer confirming Sonic. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Comet Observatory|Trailer confirming Rosalina and Luma. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Champion of the Ring|Trailer confirming Little Mac. Super Smash Bros. Direct 4.8.2014|A Nintendo Direct confirming difference between Wii U Version and 3DS version, new special attacks and Final Smash, confirming Yoshi, Zero Suit Samus, and Sheik, new Pokémon, items, Assist Trophies and more. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Challenger From the Shadows-0|Trailer confirming Charizard and Greninja. Trivia *After Marth's confirmation, it was thought that the veteran fighters, newcomers, and confirmed characters would be all of the playable characters in the game. *Similar to Brawl, Yoshi was the last of the "original 8" to be confirmed (due to the April 8th Nintendo Direct). *King Dedede was the first character to be confirmed in 2014. **Some well known veterans whose statuses are deconfirmed as of now are Snake, Pokémon Trainer, Ice Climbers, Wolf, Lucas, Ivysaur and Squirtle. **However, the Pokémon Trainer, Ice Climbers, Wolf, Lucas, Ivysaur and Squirtle have trophies in the 3DS version. Snake is the only one that doesn't have a trophy. *Sonic is so far the only veteran fighter that has a trailer that is not posted on the official website. *The Ice Climbers were cut late in development due to a combination of badly outdated Smash-data and performance issues with the 3DS when playing with multiple Ice Climbers at once. No word if Ice Climbers will come back for the Wii U version or the new 3DS version of Smash. Sakurai also said that the Ice Climbers were working perfectly in the Wii U version. **Despite them being cut, their cheer from Brawl has been heard through a glitch. To hear it, you have to play as Villager (at 100% or more) against three Dr. Marios. KO-ing two Dr. Marios will activate the glitch. External Links *Official Website *Japanese Version of Website *English(Australian) Version of Website *United States Version of Website *French Version of Website *Spanish Version of Website *English(European) Version of Website References Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Upcoming Games